The Sociopath's Sister
by Witty Sayings
Summary: In that little mysterious shop, there lives a young woman, but not just anyone. Arabella Holmes, the youngest Holmes child. As Sherlock returns and Arabella moves in, there is one more person who returns. It's someone that they wished would stay dead. Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

On a little street corner in London, there was a shop. Just a small shop in which hardly anyone paid attention to. Inside that shop was a young woman who had long curly honey brown hair and grey eyes. She ran the little shop and kept it up to date, but what people didn't know was that the shop was never open for business. It was her home. Arabella, the owner, always would sit by the window and watch many people walk by, not even noticing her little shop. She chuckled to herself because inside her mind, she was making little deductions which recognise who those people were.

Whenever Arabella went out into public, people would ask her if she knew Sherlock Holmes. She knew why that would ask because she looks like him. Arabella would shake her head and ask who he was, even though deep down inside, she yearned to see him once again. She just wished that she could tell that Sherlock was her brother, but who would believe her, even though she had the features both of Sherlock, her older brother, and Mycroft, her eldest brother. The door opened and Arabella stood up. Out of the two years she had this little shop, no one even bothered to come in. Arabella frowned and asked the man, "Can I help you?" She looked up to notice that man was Mycroft, her oldest brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you in person, Arabella, that our dear brother, Sherlock, is dead." Mycroft didn't smile, just stared straight at his sister.

"You mean his suicide." Arabella tried to clear up any confusion.

"Yes, Arabella," Mycroft started, annoyed, "the suicide."

"Well then you might finally be happy." Arabella smirked at Mycroft who was confused. When they were little, her brothers would always confuse her and now it was her turn.

"What do you mean?"

"You have one less sibling to worry about." Arabella retorted. She remembered the day Mycroft got his job with the British Government. It was five years ago, when she was only fourteen. This only left her and Sherlock. Their dear mother was ill and her father, she didn't know where he was and glad. All their father was is abusive. He would whip the Holmes children with a belt or even smack their faces if they tried to speak with him when he was in one of his 'moods'. Arabella shuddered, as did Mycroft, as though he remembered how their father was.

"I don't mean it like that, Arabella." Arabella smiled and offered him a seat.

"You're right, Mycroft. Do you want to stay?"

"I'm afraid I must go."

"Like always." When her older brother wasn't looking, she rolled her eyes and escorted him out. "Will I ever see you again anytime soon, brother?"

"You just might." That was the last thing Mycroft said before he exited the little shop and rode away in the shiny black car.

* * *

Arabella was getting ready to go on a walk. She already had her winter coat wrapped tightly around her and her scarf for it was winter, two months since Mycroft had visited the little shop in London. Arabella exited the building and into the snowy London. It was gorgeous with the snow falling the bright lights illuminating the night. Arabella visited the local park and just started to shove snow around with her foot. It was dirty and stained. It was from the grimy and dirt filled shows of the people walking on the snow. Arabella quietly snickered as she walked along because it was not hard to make deductions. You just had to think.

Suddenly, a figure slammed into her. She turned to find a somewhat short man with blond hair and brown eyes. Arabella didn't need any news to know that this was her brother's friend, John Watson. She could have deducted it so easily. John was an open book. He nodded his head and apologised, "Excuse me." Arabella shrugged and started to walk off when he turned and shouted, "Wait a minute!" Arabella turned and looked at him.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" He asked with his eyes scanning Arabella's features.

"No. I always remember a face, Mr. Watson."

"How did you know my name?"

"You'll figure soon enough." Arabella started to walk off, but John raced after her once more. She turned and smiled.

"Go home, Mr. Watson. It's' obvious, seeing that you have those bags under your eyes, that you are tired. You are grieving over my-Sherlock." John stared at her. Arabella mentally slapped herself. She didn't want John to know about her siblings, not that he would care. Although, there is a possibility that John would care. "If you think that I know Sherlock," Arabella lied, "then you are mistaken, Mr. Watson." Arabella forced another smile. Even she didn't convince herself that she was lying and Arabella could be a great liar, if she chose to. She started to walk off, back to the little shop in the corner of London, when John stopped her once more.

"Wait, just tell me your name."

"Why, Mr. Watson?" Arabella asked.

"Well, you know mine." He weakly retorted.

"The name is Arabella."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

If there was one thing Arabella knew, it was that John Watson would research her, trying to find out who she is. Arabella chuckled and walked back to her little shop in the corner of London. She sat down at a table and pulled out the laptop. In the search bar, she typed in, Arabella Holmes. Only one result came up. She clicked on it and it just showed one sentence. There was no picture or anything. It just said: _Arabella Holmes, I O U. _

Arabella panted and shut the screen immediately. Her heart hammered painfully inside her. What could have caused for this? Out of all the Arabella Holmes there could be, there was just one. Only one sentence in that one link and the sentence wasn't even about her. The question was not if someone was threating her, but why? Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and unlocked it. After, she went to her text messages. It was from an unknown number, but had the same sentence as it did online.

**Arabella Holmes, I O U.**

This was specifically meant for her. Her computer must have been hacked because how could only one result show up. She could try any other computer and there would be no problem in finding Arabella Holmes. She placed on her jacket and scarf, grabbed her phone and ran out all the way to the library. There she researched her name and then, a bunch of results came up. The top one was the one that was the only result on her computer. A library worker came and Arabella called her over. Right when the man came over, she saw that same sentence. "Excuse me, do you see that sentence?" The man shook his head. When Arabella saw the screen again, it was gone. The man left and her phone vibrated and Arabella took it out.

**Don't play games with me, Arabella. Come to the park at midnight and alone.**

Arabella's eyes instantly went to the clock. It was eight fifty and the library would close. She decided to take a look at the link under the link that had just magically disappeared. Scrolling through her life, she saw a particular sentence at the end which made her heart painfully pound and her pupils dilate. It mentioned that she was dead.

* * *

When Arabella reached her little shop, she threw all the clothes to the ground and sat on her bed, thinking what that could mean. Now, she knew it wasn't a threat because this person only wanted to speak to her, not to threaten her or harm her in any way. Arabella heard the phone once more. She picked it up and stared at the screen. After, she unlocked the phone, went to her messages, and started to compose one.

**I know why you need me. I know who you are. **

**-AH **

Arabella chuckled to herself and smiled. It was someone she knew. From the messages and the link that had appeared on her computer, it could not have been John Watson because he didn't even know her last name and besides, the internet told the world and her that Arabella Holmes was dead. It could not have been Moriarty, the criminal master mind that had threatened England. He was dead or at least looked like it. Mycroft would always place his initials at the end of a text. This person didn't want her to know who _he_ was because it would break herself. It wasn't just so random bloke who took it as a joke. No, it was much more serious. It could have been her only other brother.

**I know it's you, Sherlock.**

**-AH**

* * *

When it was about five minutes from midnight, Arabella placed on her coat and scarf. After, she walked over to the park. Very short, only three minutes away from her shop. The only sounds that could have been heard was the crunching of the snow. No one else, but Arabella, was walking on the quiet and deserted streets of London. It seemed eerie as though a ghost was haunting it. When she approached the park, she called, "I know you are there." It was a taunt. Sherlock would show his face soon.

Out of the shadows, a man appeared. It wasn't what she expected. In fact, it wasn't even Sherlock.


End file.
